


All the light we cannot see

by Tean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Blood on my hand, Blood on your name, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “There are four kinds of homicide: felonious, excusable, justifiable, and praiseworthy.”





	All the light we cannot see

All the light we cannot see

 

“There are four kinds of homicide: felonious, excusable, justifiable, and praiseworthy.”

 

One

“请答应我。”奥贝斯坦以此结论。

坐在他对面的克斯拉握紧杯柄，把早已凉透的红茶放回盘碟，没有发出一丁点儿声响。奥贝斯坦则交叠双腿，瞳孔里缓慢凝聚冰蓝，新月般的眉峰扬得更弯，等待克斯拉的答案。

自克斯拉多次被邀请走进这间位于军务省的的私人休息室以来，头一回，柔和灯光不再是慰藉而是掩饰，旧书潮气不再能安抚而是腐化，就连那株盘绕在落地窗边角的常青藤现下也以影影绰绰的恶意隐藏起真心。

克斯拉梳理了一遍奥贝斯坦刚刚坦白的计划。他本以为自己听过后会吃惊，或者怀疑，甚至愤怒。但实际上他却很平静，盘旋在脑中的预感实现后反而让人放心，他们都理解并尊重对方近乎无情的理性。

只是那个诺言他们都无法实现了。

奥贝斯坦使用的句式是“请答应我”，而非“请您同意”，或者“这是命令”，克斯拉又怎能听不出他的话外之音呢。

但他到底是个严酷的人，克斯拉想。 _ _就算我说不又能如何。__

 

巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，那个私底下被戏言为“用三长官职位买来的家伙”，在克斯拉的第一印象里反倒没有传言中那般严酷。一是他更相信自己亲自下的判断，二是因为莱因哈特陛下当时决心实施焦土政策后，奥贝斯坦曾对回来复命的克斯拉多问了句：“那是您的家乡吗？”

“是的，参谋长阁下。”

奥贝斯坦仅点点头，克斯拉也不愿再提，线头由此中断。反而是身边同僚突然明了为何他决意独自下舰艇谈判，一边讶异于他的沉默一边带着点刺痛人的好奇旁敲侧击起那颗星球上发生的事，并真心感叹来自一个如此偏远小行星还不是贵族的克斯拉能成为被委以重任的将官实在是很了不得。

相处多年的同僚未曾听他谈及过家乡，当然不会知晓被他遗留在那里的过去和回忆，自然也不会理解他的避讳以及每每想起时的涩味。

“可是那个奥贝斯坦为什么要说起这件事呢？”

克斯拉猜想奥贝斯坦研读过公爵手下每一位幕僚的档案，甚至记得像自己这样并不入流角色的背景和细节。此时此刻的询问但不追问，已经足够让克斯拉感激。

“也许只是寒暄。”他回答道，与同僚在楼梯口分开。

“说不定是碰见另一个头发半白的人觉得和自己很像吧！”对方哈哈大笑着摆手道别，不忘再用力嘲讽几句，“你可不要成为他那样的怪物呀，伍尔里。”

那晚，克斯拉重新梦见了回忆中总是阴郁多雨的故往。他拉着她的手飞奔在枯黄的枫叶林，她的脸是被揉成团的纸球，她的裙摆溅染着泥土深褐。他们跑啊跑，来到雨过天晴的山坡上，来到能被星光抚摸到的地方。

“你想要的是什么呢，伍尔里？现在难道还不够好吗？”她问，面孔越发折叠不清。 _ _我还不够好吗？__

“我想去更明亮的地方。”他的声音含糊遥远。

“首都吗？”

“我不知道，也许是宇宙。但不论如何，加入军队总是最快的方法。”

他说，我会回来的。

但他没有。

因他越前行就越后退，甚至早已追赶不上当时的少年。直到今天，当克斯拉想起那位刻薄同僚的预言时，仍不由得无数次询问自己，他行至今日是量的积累还是命运的恣意任性？

克斯拉知晓自己永远不会有吉尔菲艾斯发光般的磊落亲和，也不会像米达麦亚那样沐浴奥丁祝福，因他走在灰暗路面却妄图朝圣明亮。克斯拉在踏入战场之前就已割裂过往并毁灭了两颗心，在面不改色对部下说出拷问致死也没关系之前背负的人命就已数也数不清，他至今为止也没有被冠上血名或被划为异类的唯一原因是他所做的一切都有堂而皇之的正义借名。

如果说还有什么原因，恐怕就是奥贝斯坦所主动揽在自己肩上的仇恨。

是莱因哈特陛下下令处理李登一族，抽到坏签的罗严塔尔负责执行——后来还窝藏了其中一位女性，却是奥贝斯坦拿过粘着血的剑并握在自己手里。

“您找下官有事吗，参谋长阁下？”

克斯拉第二次与奥贝斯坦单独见面，话题依然不适于被放到桌面铺平。

“李登一族，”对方背手站在办公桌后，站姿过于笔直，口吻过于执着，“有十岁以下的男童吗？”

他看来是知晓罗严塔尔把大部分活计委托给了克斯拉做。那位过于骄傲的金银妖瞳对染红自己道路的血是很挑剔的。

“没有，”克斯拉停顿半秒，“以后也不会有。”

也许是克斯拉的错觉，对方的人工瞳孔里闪过道暗红。

“您多费心。”奥贝斯坦看似没头没尾地开口，颧骨之下的线条稍显松弛，又立即回拢为原本的坚硬。

这次是轮到克斯拉点点头，同时意识到这次省略不同上次，它将穿针引线下几处伏笔。

 

等到他们各自成为军务省的尚书阁下与宪兵系统的总监阁下后，伏笔浮动于冰面上下，意有所指的不语越发繁多。

奥贝斯坦忙于收整高登巴姆王朝的混乱并尽力往胜利之神的天平上加烙印着帝国标识的砝码，克斯拉则头疼于如何将宪兵队改造成可手的模样以应对新王朝的需求，他们的第三次单独见面还要归功于海鹫俱乐部里流传已久的笑话：奥贝斯坦军务尚书阁下经常在深夜独自给收养的杂牌狗买鸟肉。

明显归属宪兵队的职责，但又不能做得太明目张胆让当事人与嚼舌根得知，克斯拉决定在某个事务不那么繁忙的夜晚亲自走一趟。

两旁种满洋槐的大道在月色下显得安宁，但克斯拉一路走来已发现三处狙击点。正当他盘算如何与这篇地区的巡警处理此事时，不知何时自肉店返程的奥贝斯坦开口打破了静夜希音：“克斯拉一级上将？”

他条件反射敬礼，随即后悔这趟秘密探查算是曝了光，好在自己没有穿军服，也算能找到个寻常借口搪塞。

“奥贝斯坦元帅，”克斯拉挠了挠后脑，“正巧麻烦您，我是第一次来这里，请问那家著名的奥丁菜饭店要怎么走？”

奥贝斯坦将包装袋挂在手腕上，双手交叠，语调平和：“您还没有用餐？”

“是的。”

“您一路从宪兵总部步行至此，没有使用地上车？”

“呃，是的。”

“恐怕等您走到米利都饭店时它早已关门停业，克斯拉阁下，”奥贝斯坦总结，“如果不介意的话，下官的住处就在拐角，拉贝纳特多准备一份食物并不麻烦。”

彼时蹦在克斯拉的脑海前沿的念头不是“要在军务尚书家吃饭”，而是“扯谎果然被识破了”，对方既然已经这么说，克斯拉只能答应下来。

“劳烦您。”

奥贝斯坦把鸟肉袋重新拎回左手，克斯拉本想主动帮他拿，但又不知如何提出才得体，没等他纠结好用词，奥贝斯坦已在一处门院前停下。

为他们开门的老人看到克斯拉时十分惊讶，张开的鱼尾纹路随即化为深深笑意：“巴尔少爷难得带朋友回来呀。”

“打扰了。”克斯拉也不好纠正老人他们不是朋友，将风衣脱下交到对方手上。

那边的奥贝斯坦早已进屋。

“请问您——”

“啊，克斯拉。伍尔里·克斯拉。”

“克斯拉先生，请在沙发上稍坐，晚餐十分钟后就好，您有什么特殊的要求吗？”被称为拉贝纳特的老人将他引至客厅沙发，奥贝斯坦在他们对面打开狗食包装。

“不，没有，麻烦您多准备份一样的食物就好。”

“那么要配什么酒呢？”

再这么问下去克斯拉恐怕就要暴露自己对于贵族餐桌礼仪的一无所知了。

“都可以。”他几乎要坐立不安，试图露出柔和微笑。

老人欠身退下，克斯拉暗暗松了口气，随即被手上湿漉漉的一蹭吓了一跳。

那条斑点狗不知何时摇摇晃晃走来，舔了舔他握紧沙发边缘的手指，然后转过身去走到自己主人脚下，慢条斯理享用起专用食物来。

克斯拉回神时，奥贝斯坦的表情叫人难以会意。

“奥贝斯坦阁下，”半响无言，为了缓和氛围克斯拉打算谈谈工作，“军务省没有自己的直属部队，自宇宙司令或统帅本部的舰队调动几乎不可能，不如从宪兵队中分拨一小批部队给您。”

那副难以捉摸越发浓郁，留由克斯拉在对面笨拙解读，心脏砰砰直跳，耳尖微微发烫，唯恐奥贝斯坦抛出凌厉问题，而他又只擅长隐瞒而非撒谎。

“明天到军务省来谈吧，”最终奥贝斯坦说，手指勾在宠物狗的颈后，达尔马提亚犬从善如流地拱进他的掌心，“现在不是公务时间，克斯拉阁下。”

相比之下晚餐则顺利许多，他们偶尔交流军校记忆，发现国际政治经济学这门课两人从属同一位马里兰老师，以费沙的种种手段为例做以分析还从中意外得到了不少的乐趣。在拉贝纳特第三次试图往他的盘子里添抹酱汁时，克斯拉的紧急通讯器响了。

“真抱歉，”他擦净嘴角，叠齐餐巾，“恐怕宪兵队有急事需要立即处理。”

在门口送客时，管家老人帮他穿好风衣，十分热心叮嘱：“有什么喜欢的菜尽管让少爷告诉我，克斯拉先生，下次您来我好提前准备。路上还请多加小心。”

克斯拉几度欲言又止，到底答应了拉贝纳特，扣紧衣领奔赴宪兵总部。

第二天接近正午时，克斯拉依然站在审讯室里。

他们谁也想不到宪兵队追捕近三个月的费沙间谍是个年轻柔软的男孩，带着这个时代的幼童所共有的仓促成熟，以及一个被教导者所深深植入的空洞念头。克斯拉吩咐副官们按照档案把所有疑点问清，自己则负责将那株理念的无果之树连根拔起。

一夜的交锋疲惫，费沙间谍终于崩溃，开始连珠炮般坦白。克斯拉慌忙从玻璃之后冲出去，但没能阻止男孩咬断自己的舌，也没能阻止自己试图掰开他下巴的双手粘满唾液与人血。

副官们面面相觑，理好口供后纷纷鱼贯而出。

片刻后有人重新走进，他的眼角瞄见了灰色。

奥贝斯坦观察过室内情况，将右手放在克斯拉肩上。

“您今天没有来军务省。”

直属部队的事，他想起来。发空的胃翻卷，发胀的头颤动，克斯拉握住那件披风稳定自己，不小心污染了部分布料。

奥贝斯坦没有在意。他拿起副官们留下的档案，快速阅览后将它收进手里：“这是安全局的犯人。”

“什么，不，这是宪兵队的责——”他猛地转身，一眼望进那双能在昏暗之中发光的异样双瞳。那太明亮了，克斯拉想，它怎么能如此明亮？

“间谍事务是国内安全局的责任，不是宪兵队的。”奥贝斯坦轻声道，将克斯拉的手从自己的披风上取下，不顾污秽，也不顾沾红。

“总是不一样的，”他眩晕于那光亮，说出了莫名的话，“总是不一样的。”

“是的。”奥贝斯坦回答，再次环顾四周，“但也没有不一样。”

然后他扯下自己的披风交给他。

“擦干净手吧。”

 

 

Two

“我知道了。”克斯拉说。

奥贝斯坦将双腿放平，起立，走到了他面前，伸手，虎口在他耳根。他用拇指摸索他鬓白的发丝。

“不必担心。”

克斯拉握住他的手腕。奥贝斯坦骨骼纤细，皮肤单薄，让他能轻易感受到脉搏的收缩。等到三十秒，判断心跳数，克斯拉几乎意外得发现奥贝斯坦的异常。

这让他们都无法放手。

最终是他主动断开肢体接触，以及目光链接。

“我们该出去了。”克斯拉也站起身，不再去看他的眼。

“是的。”他在克斯拉身后说，声音依然清凉平稳。

现在是，过去也是。

 

“这是改良过的自白剂。”奥贝斯坦在与克斯拉第五次单独会面时递给他注射枪与几管透明化学品，像是在谈论今日的天气，“安全局已经实验过。您要看看录像吗？”

“不必了，”克斯拉将手提箱合紧，“多谢军务尚书阁下关照。”

“没有痛苦，也更加高效，”奥贝斯坦评论道，“只需要注意使用的剂量。”

克斯拉想起审讯室里他冰冷的手。

“了解。”

“另外，您起草的军务省直属部队计划下官已认可签字，提交于陛下处理。”又是那句，“您多费心。”

“下官职责所在。”

“另有一件事下官想委托您办理。”奥贝斯坦瞥了一眼侧旁菲尔纳少将的办公桌，“请随下官到私人休息室来。”

那是克斯拉头回知道军务尚书有专属的休息室。布置简单，一面书架，两张沙发，一架茶几，两只杯盏。落地窗外是奥丁的天空，边角有意趣的常青藤。此后每处被用作军务省办公室的建筑里都会有一模一样的房间。

“不知您是否还记得当时幼帝被绑架的事件，”奥贝斯坦请他坐下后开门见山，“当时的警卫队发现雕像之下有无数密道。”

“下官记得，”克斯拉当时还被迫失去了位得力手下，薪水也是近日才恢复的，“您是想要密道的蓝图吗？”

“在下是想在工部尚书修建好位于费沙的新首都之后，使用这张蓝图。”

“但这张蓝图并不存在，恐怕要出动部分宪兵队立即考察才能勉强在您的期限之前测探完毕。”

“不需要无忧宫地下的全部。”奥贝斯坦提醒他。

克斯拉眨眨眼：“下官明白了，这就着手办理。”

“另外，您总是一个人步行到很远的地方吗？”见他不语，奥贝斯坦代他回答：“宪兵总监也是帝国重要的组成部分，更何况在您快刀改革警察制度后树敌不少。”

“的确是下官太大——”克斯拉的回应被奥贝斯坦突然取下左侧义眼的画面打断，“——意了。”

“对不起，它忽然出了故障。”

感到这种场合过于私密，克斯拉出于尊重低头，迟钝记起军务尚书的确异于常人：“那么下官告辞了。”

出门前他没忍住朝对方多瞄，那空空荡荡的眼窝盛满黑暗，让克斯拉记起审讯室里他一如灯塔般的瞳眸。

影到底在光之前还是之后呢？他按下把手，这个问题又有意义吗？

与路上遇见的华伦以及鲁兹打招呼，他把胡思乱想塞回工作之外的杂物堆。

“克斯拉，”红发的将官朝他挤眼，“晚上海鹫有聚会，你要来吗？”

“我得忙过后才能去找你们，”他听见自己回答，“不用等我。”

“宪兵总监阁下真是越来越忙，越来越忙，”鲁兹耸耸肩，“陛下和军务尚书总给你布置这那，你连用酒精放松的机会都没有。听说今天可是会有很漂亮的脱衣舞娘，错过就可惜啦。”

克斯拉能感觉到自己开始脸红。他清了清嗓子。

“你就别捉弄他了，”华伦笑着推鲁兹的肩头，“什么脱衣舞娘，怎么会有那种东西。期待米达麦亚夫人的小蛋糕还靠谱点。”

“每次还不都是那个罗严塔尔分得大半！”

“好了好了。”两个人慢慢走远，克斯拉在原地揉了揉脸颊，下楼往宪兵部前进。

直到现在，克斯拉才意识到那时奥贝斯坦的义眼并没有异样。他将肢体的一部分视为工具，当作进攻的武器；同时那机器也矛盾般是他展现人性的媒介，是最柔软的弱点。

 

再次走进军务省的那天下午前，克斯拉正为如何处理视殉道为荣光的地球教徒发愁。刑讯是没有用的，皮肉之苦反而使烈士心态高涨；自白剂也没有效果，长期服用麻药的教徒对它有惊人免疫力。

军务省从宪兵队手中接过此项事务第三天，菲尔纳少将对拿着报告前来的克斯拉说，军务尚书阁下正在地下二层收尾。

“军务省的地下二层？那下官还是在这里等比较合适。”

银发绿眼的副官对他弯起眉眼，笑意七分真诚三分暗示：“军务尚书阁下一开始就给您在军务省任意通行的权力，宪兵总监阁下。诶，您不知道吗？”

克斯拉不知道。

“那……请问通往地下二层的那部电梯在哪里？”

“这边请。”菲尔纳将他引向某处洞穴般的楼道，便随他一人走入深渊或攀爬天梯，“恕下官没有权限陪同。”

克斯拉走进清洁室。

即便是在处理犯人，奥贝斯坦依然没有任何声音与情绪上的起伏。他背着双手，额发齐整，利落避过呕吐物，面孔苍白到透明，在燥热地下自成寒意。囚徒的额角青筋随着奥贝斯坦附在他耳边的低语臌胀，冷汗成柱沾湿领口和腋下，只需轻轻一推就倒向全盘溃军。

椅子上的男性罪犯见到有另一人来，用没被遮绑住的眼睛向他无声求助。这也同时使奥贝斯坦注意到了他。

“克斯拉。”他开口，没有使用敬语，在此情景下有着扭曲亲切。

他没有动摇。他递出报告的手一如稳定。他甚至并立于对方的右侧。

男人肌腱裸露的眼睛熄灭了。

“50cc的自白剂。”奥贝斯坦说。这是克斯拉还未曾用过的剂量。他犹豫了一秒，思考了一秒，策评了一秒，然后拿起注射枪，递到审判者面前。

奥贝斯坦只是仰头，示意克斯拉来动手。目光坦然，并不压迫，由他决断。克斯拉握紧手里的器械，对比了一秒，选择了一秒，裁夺了一秒。

他没有再将注射枪给过奥贝斯坦。

他想起山坡上翻滚的云。难得晴朗天空上的星。以及宇宙不过是个失声的黑暗深处。

男人在颤抖。克斯拉不得不按住他的肩膀以将针头对准颈侧血管。

“主教先生，”奥贝斯坦在克斯拉推动扳机时用一种让人毛骨悚然的镇定说，“您将见到您挚爱的造物主，祝福您。”

他想起自己所造就的。奥贝斯坦的灰白披风。在这时克斯拉的手才开始发抖，喉管像被什么扼住，呼吸在调整之下依然急促。但他觉得解脱。那些先天栖息的渴望，那些无法驱逐的死角，那些在他人面前的潜藏。

“这次有什么不一样吗？”

克斯拉被问得一愣。他看向奥贝斯坦的眼睛，再次找到了那份明亮。

“不。”他喃喃。

就是此时。现在的他明白，就是彼刻。他将影子认作了光。

 

 

Three

他们走出军务省时，气候一向温和宜人的费沙的天空挤满躁动不安的乌云。阵风狂乱拍打着周边植株，间或的咆哮差点将克斯拉的军帽吼跑。

“暴风雨。”克斯拉抬头嗅了嗅空气。在他家乡的方言中，有十多种对于雨的描述，而它们又大多与凶兆相连。

奥贝斯坦偏过头，似乎想要说什么，但很快就被弯腰跑来的传令兵打断：“军务尚书阁下，宪兵总监阁下，陛下传唤二位到临时皇宫去。这种天气真的很抱歉，但是情况很危急。”

帝国，不，宇宙最耀眼的星子要陨落了。

他们背对对方各自上了地上车，最先与最后走进仅剩的一级上将与元帅构成的会议室。

五分钟后，奥贝斯坦借口离开。

沉浸在各自情绪泥沼深潭的同僚中没有一个人注意到他捏紧了面前酒杯。

十分钟后，地球教爆炸案爆发。

克斯拉也重新走进雨水里。

 

更久之前，他在雨中见过怪物。

克斯拉的幼校附近有一处公墓区，或者说穷人们的乱葬岗。被某位开发商买下后因频频出事便不了了之，平常不会有人靠近它白米以内，只有乌鸦和食腐的动物在沟壑挖掘流窜。夏季雨水暴涨之时，会从中冲出白骨。那是还不明晰死亡意义的男孩们试练胆量的地方，也是克斯拉如果想抄近路回家必经的地方。

当时进入雨季已一周，他的雨衣被卷起扯烂，雨靴里早已盛满泥汤，雨势之大几乎让人睁不开眼。克斯拉把靴子和书包抱在胸前，打算赤脚跑回家，但每一步都深陷土里，整个人从头到脚湿透，捏紧衣领也无法阻止哆嗦。

于是他选择在枝叶浓密的树下歇一会儿。

然后克斯拉在淅沥水汽里望见了个人型。

那个人长大嘴巴，但没有嘶吼出声。他不停捶打着什么，直到再也抬不起手。克斯拉被这幕诡异默剧攥住，他看着那人跪下来，举起黑乎乎的东西。

人型再也没起来。

克斯拉着魔般走了过去，从切割自己的怪物尸体上拿起枪。

它几乎有他小臂那么长。克斯拉把枪收进书包，回家放在父亲坐着的桌子旁。

父亲用那双凝结骨灰的目光打量他，其间因内屋母亲的尖叫哭泣偏了头，重新回神时让克斯拉对他承诺：

“找个明亮的地方，伍尔里。爱并不能拯救疯狂。”

克斯拉也曾以为那位女孩能打破诅咒。但他看着她，只能望见自己的丑陋。她以温柔试图改变他，然而是在缓慢地摧毁他。

克斯拉离开了。去往首都。军队的知识与训练很简单，去模仿社交与礼仪也不难，奥丁春季的阳光照得他胸口暖洋。但深浸于骨髓里的雨水让他想靠近更温暖的地方。

克斯拉再次离开了。航向恒星。军队的生活规律而节制，变得和善与能干也不难，无穷无尽的星光让人充满豪气希望，他甚至年纪轻轻就成为中将。

直到他被指派去处理那些被军医定性“宇宙癫症”的士兵。其他人要么碍于军人的荣耀，要么不愿对己方开枪，带着妒忌与看好戏之心选择了克斯拉。为了对抗贵族与上级的刁难保住职位，克斯拉开始追逐在战舰上狂奔，逃离并不存在敌军的陆军；或是要抢夺穿梭舰，打开加压舱去太空深处的空军；甚至絮叨着无人理解的语言，往自己头颅开上一枪的将领。

他从自杀的士兵手中回收武器，型号相同的储能枪只有他手掌长。

他看到的是雨中怪物披上不同的皮相。他听见胸口里暴风雨重来的声响。

还能归属何处明亮呢，克斯拉把枪放在心上。

然后，名为莱因哈特的恒星燃升在帝国的地平线前方。

 

奥贝斯坦跟随陛下一行人去往费沙后，留守奥丁且身兼数职的克斯拉与他保持每周视频联系，交换情报，探讨形势。奥贝斯坦偶尔会问及拉贝纳特与爱犬的情况，克斯拉则偶尔会提醒对方留意朗古，以及地球教的阴谋以防再次受伤。

信号不好导致画面扭曲的通话总以奥贝斯坦的不置可否或克斯拉对某个问题的沉默为终。然而那些与帝国军中其他将领无法交流的晦暗，那些不被其他任何人所认可的观点行为，却意外在此中得以心意相通。克斯拉有时会打开衣柜望着那件灰色的沾血披风。他不知道奥贝斯坦是否还留存着克斯拉遗忘在军务省又没有要回的军帽。

他们再次见面是在竣工典礼上，对是否宽赦暗杀刺客意见一致。

克斯拉劝谏：“往先法律都是死刑。”

莱因哈特陛下回答：“不。”

克斯拉看着莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆猝然失去凌厉自信的背影，想到自己一开始是如何被他所灼热的光所吸引而成为幕僚之一，可他的内核过于不稳，并随着时间而耗尽。

奥贝斯坦说：“他应当暗杀的是我。”

莱因哈特陛下没有回答。

克斯拉看着巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦在阳光直射下越显酷然的眼睛，此时的他不再困惑缘何光于暗中孕育。无论光行进至何处，暗早已在前方静候。

克斯拉将刺客带回收押，没有阻止他在牢房内自杀。

奥贝斯坦听闻消息后让他到军务省去报道，没有到休息室，而是让菲尔纳少将回避。菲尔纳微笑、鞠躬、回身、离开，仅有比往常重的脚步声暴露心绪。

他侧脸看着菲尔纳的背影，然后被奥贝斯坦唤回。

“克斯拉。”他说。

“是的，军务尚书阁下？”克斯拉见没有具体下文，追问。

奥贝斯坦的瘦削脸孔上又出现了自克斯拉第一次去他家中用餐至今也未理解的神色。与往先不同，现下更加温和，几乎不像所谓干冰之剑、帝国之印、会走路的毒药能具有的表情。也许是他是想赞许克斯拉的行为又不愿明示？

“下次回奥丁，请跟我一起拜访拉贝纳特。”

“好的。确实很久都没尝过管家先生的手艺了。”

奥贝斯坦微笑了。唇角变动不过一秒，余下储存在无机瞳孔。

克斯拉忽然之间理解了那谜题。他瞪大眼睛，颧骨发烧。

 

 

Four

在克斯拉与奥贝斯坦单独见面过无数次，拉贝纳特对他的喜好滚瓜烂熟后，奥贝斯坦谈及了一点作为盲童生活的过去。

他们当时在奥贝斯坦的书房，克斯拉为对方藏书之丰富感叹，奥贝斯坦在某处捡出本盲文书籍，抚灰打开。

“一开始我只能理解水、花瓶这样可以触摸的物品，以及香臭、胜利这样更加抽象的概念，颜色、点线面构成的视觉审美对我来说没有任何意义。但我也会思考梦想会不会是绿色的，人们所认为的美丽是否只是几何与平衡。”

“那您是什么时候装上义眼的呢？”

“五岁。手术最低要求的年纪。”

“随着年龄增长也有后续手术？”

“是的。”奥贝斯坦继续，“五岁，重新认识世界不早不晚的年纪。”

克斯拉为这句轻描淡写之后隐含的万千巨变皱紧眉头。他觉得自己应该说些什么，但说什么都不适合。尽管他们明显已经超越同事的合作成为近似朋友的关系，克斯拉明白有些界限是只保留给自己的。他甚至有些担忧奥贝斯坦的话语的用意。

于是他沉默。

奥贝斯坦将话题与书页一同翻过。片刻后他的手停留在克斯拉的侧脸旁，保持着三指的距离，克斯拉能闻见咖啡香。如果偏头他的鼻尖就能触到对方掌心。

“您没有想过将这里的斑白重新染黑吗？”

“不，没有，我对自己的外貌不是很在意，一想到每当它变白就要再染黑，就不想硬要改变自然规律……”克斯拉意识到他们说的其实不是头发的问题，“那么您想过要处理自己前额的白发吗？”

奥贝斯坦向下看他，浅蓝微光在月色里清澈但不凉薄。

“从未有过。”然后他回答。

克斯拉也不知道自己为何想去触碰那双眼睛。其实是可以的，现在的克斯拉知道，奥贝斯坦早已默许了许多事，只不过当时的他并不知道。

所以他没有。

以后也不会有了。

 

克斯拉阻止米达麦亚元帅就地杀死朗古次官这件事可以算作意外。他只是例行来军务省报告，恰好在军务尚书办公室门口看到气急败坏的米达麦亚。

帝国双壁的友谊人尽皆知，上一次罗严塔尔藏匿李登女眷，米达麦亚就曾不顾自身安危也率直向陛下进言，现下远比流言阴谋严重的事态恐怕让疾风之狼也失去理智了。

克斯拉很欣赏米达麦亚。或者说米达麦亚身上也有种光亮感，相比莱因哈特陛下更朴实亲切，让人很容易因为向往而自主追随。现下米达麦亚的任性倒也有莱因哈特陛下的七七八八，在大部分帝国军心中秤杆上大概只刻着荣誉和义气，少见有法制和规律，相比之下也许那些满口自由平等的民主主义者要来得明理可爱些。

“法律。”克斯拉拉住米达麦亚，“您要自重。”克斯拉继续劝诫。

朗古朝他道谢。克斯拉点点头。

米达麦亚拜托他查实。克斯拉也点点头。

“所以您打算什么时候弃子而进呢？”克斯拉走进军务省办公室，菲尔纳少将现在已经养成了见到克斯拉进来就离开的习惯。

奥贝斯坦没有立即回答。

上一次的女眷事件，克斯拉知晓奥贝斯坦警告过朗古，依然委托司法尚书将报告递交皇帝的用意大概是一石三鸟。只不过当事三者的各自私心导致现在更没有办法收场。

“也许带朗古去海尼森是个好主意。”这算不得一个明确回答。

“下官并不这么认为。”克斯拉回忆起罗严塔尔至今的行为模式，以及诸多现下未知也不可控的因素。奥贝斯坦与罗严塔尔之间的矛盾本质源于几分相像，又在共同较量对皇帝陛下的影响。

同类总是能一眼相认的，当时罗严塔尔将处理脏活推脱给克斯拉也好，之后罗严塔尔与奥贝斯坦的同类相斥也好，现下奥贝斯坦与克斯拉的心照不宣也好。如果罗严塔尔没有那么骄傲，而奥贝斯坦又没有那般冷徹，也许两位元帅之间的矛盾就不会这么激烈，也许命运女神的织布就是另一番花色。

“是吗。”

“请将朗古交给我处理吧，”克斯拉说，他想起奥贝斯坦不甚熟练将灰色披风由肩后扯下，包住他污秽淌血的双手，“这一次。”

良久，奥贝斯坦自办公桌走到他面前。这一次，奥贝斯坦的手托住了他的侧脸。

“好。”他说。自此对朗古之事闭口不言。

罗严塔尔在克斯拉能将定罪朗古的报告呈交给陛下之前疑似叛变。这没有减缓克斯拉的进度，反而督促他快马加鞭，他隐隐觉得来不及，他不希望有攘外必先安内的论调与现实，他不想见更多士兵为主帅的选择丧命，他也不愿让奥贝斯坦的信任落空，但他还是闻见前所未有暴风雨的潮湿，听见那几乎哀叹一声的声调。

家乡的俗语称为，不可违抗的命运。

罗严塔尔真的开战了。

朗古的开口在罗严塔尔陨落后。他推脱责任，多次提到鲁宾斯基与奥贝斯坦，但叙事混乱且不时自相矛盾。克斯拉压下了对于奥贝斯坦的指控，出于各式各样的考虑，也许还有一些私心。

私心，他摇摇头，人终究会成为其俘虏。

但没等克斯拉认知私心分量，军务尚书阁下就再次被委派收拾海尼森的残局。出于二者都明了的避讳，视频通话减少，能透露的不多。奥贝斯坦只在柊馆大火后与他长谈一次。

“终究没有用上无忧宫的蓝图。”他说，“另外，听闻你被降职为了上校？”

克斯拉几乎要痛恨自己过薄的面皮，连锁骨所在的位置都开始发热。

“皇妃殿下的要求我不得不答应。”他坦白，没有提及那位活泼女孩的面孔如何与另一位重叠，也没有提及她的愿望如何与另一位融合。那不是能洁净他的光，他是异教徒，是卑劣者，是以理智与和善为面相，但无法被拯救的疯狂。

但他不想被拯救。他想他也找到了光。

“不过，我已经吃惯了拉贝纳特先生的饭菜。”

“陛下就要从海尼森回费沙。”奥贝斯坦停滞，在结束前预言，“一切结束之后，也许就能回奥丁。”

克斯拉相信他会回来。

他的确回来了。

 

等到克斯拉从雨水中回来，像小时候一样淋得湿透。爆炸已镇压，指挥现场委托副官，他走进临时皇宫时，暴风雨就要谢幕而终。他被立即传唤到莱因哈特陛下所在的房间，帝国的核心紧紧包住它的内核，但内核就要被雨水带走。

他环顾四周。

没有奥贝斯坦。

他闭上眼睛。

莱因哈特陛下说出了最后的遗言。

他眨眼睛。再眨一下。克斯拉又看见伤害自己的人，这一次克斯拉收不回武器。半小时后，人们各自远去，神话画上句号。克斯拉慢慢地、慢慢地走出大门，刻意地、故意地绕开那房间。

奥贝斯坦的话没有说出口，克斯拉的回应也不复存在。

他垂下头，几滴水渍终于撒在脚边。

跟过来的缪拉一级上将在旁侧看了看他，又看了看天边翻滚稀薄的云，喃喃道：“要晴天了，怎么还有雨水。”

克斯拉抬起头，星光落入他的眼眸。

那几乎使他目盲。

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
